1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding module for a sliding type portable terminal that allows one housing to slide on the other housing in four directions, that is, upward, downward, right, and left.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable terminals may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as a bar type portable terminal, a flip type portable terminal, or a folder type portable terminal.
A bar type portable terminal has a single body housing on which a data input/output unit, a transmitter, and a receiver are mounted. A keypad used as the data input/output unit always is exposed to the outside, which may result in malfunctions. Further, there is a limit to the miniaturization of the portable terminal because it is difficult to secure an appropriate distance between the transmitter and receiver.
A flip type portable terminal has a body, a flip, and a hinge module for connecting the flip to the body. The body includes a data input/output unit, a transmitter, and a receiver mounted on the body. The flip covers the keypad used as the data input unit to prevent malfunctions of the keypad. However, like the bar type portable, there is a limit to the miniaturization of the flip type portable terminal because it is difficult to secure an appropriate distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
A folder type portable terminal includes a body, a folder, and a hinge module for rotatably connecting the folder to the body. The folder rotates to open and close the body. In a communication-standby mode in which the folder is closed over the body, it is possible to prevent malfunctions of the keypad. In a communication mode, as the folder is unfolded, it is possible to secure an appropriate distance between the transmitter and the receiver. Thus, it is useful for the miniaturization of the portable terminal. Accordingly, the folder type portable terminals have become increasingly popular because of current market trends favoring smaller portable terminals.
In the flip type portable terminal or the folder type portable terminal, when the flip or the folder is rotated over a predetermined angle with respect to the body by the hinge module that rotatably connects the flip or the folder to the body, the flip or the folder is subjected to force in the opening direction even though external force is no longer applied to the flip or the folder. On the other hand, when the flip or the folder is rotated by an angle smaller than the predetermined angle, the flip or the folder is subjected to force in the direction of closing upon the body.
In the meantime, as portable terminal designs have become more diverse, a sliding type portable terminal has been developed and is commercially available. A sliding type portable terminal includes two housings, one of which slides on the other housing so as to open and close the portable terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,871, which issued on Nov. 23, 2004, is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a portable terminal having a pair of housings which are slidably assembled with each other, and a sliding module for the portable terminal. In the disclosed portable terminal, one housing movably slides, so as to open and close a part of another housing, particularly a keypad. A spring module and a rail-shaped sliding guide are assembled with the housings of the portable terminal, respectively, so as to slidably connect one housing to another housing of the portable terminal.
The sliding type portable terminals have various sliding modules in which a sliding plate as well as the sliding module having a rail shape are assembled with one housing while the sliding guide is integrated with another housing.
In addition to the further diversification of mobile communication services, portable terminals have become multifunctional. However, portable terminals have not yet diverged from the basic types such as a folder type, a sliding type, and the like. Further, as the use of the portable terminal has become universal, users' tastes also have varied. Nevertheless, the current types of portable terminals do not satisfy users' various tastes.
Accordingly, there is a need for more diverse portable terminals.